ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Neon Genesis Evangelion: Death
Production I.G. | distributor = Toei Company | released = | runtime = 94 minutes | country = Japan | language = Japanese | budget = | gross = }} , romanized in Japan as ''Evangelion: Death and Rebirth, is a 1997 Japanese animated film. It is the first installment of the Neon Genesis Evangelion film series and consists of two parts, Death and Rebirth, separated by a short intermission. It was released, along with the follow-up, The End of Evangelion, in response to the success of the TV series and a strong demand by fans for another ending. It has since been re-edited and re-released several times. Plot ''Death'' :See Neon Genesis Evangelion The first part, Death, is a 67-minute-long edit of the first 24 episodes of Neon Genesis Evangelion in the form of a clip show, with additional footage not seen in the original broadcast. (The footage would later be integrated into the Japanese Laserdisc and the American and European Platinum Collection releases of the series, as "Director's Cut" versions of episodes 21–24.) ''Rebirth'' :See The End of Evangelion The second part, Rebirth, consists of 27 minutes of entirely new animation that would eventually form the first third of the film The End of Evangelion, released four months later. Because of time constraints, Rebirth only covers the initial preparations of the Human Instrumentality Project and the invasion of the Geofront by the JSSDF, ending with the arrival of the Mass Production Evas. (In The End of Evangelion, the final version of episode 25 concludes with the end of Asuka's fight with the Mass Production Evas.) Cast Release Between March and October 1997, Death and Rebirth grossed .December 1997 Newtype, p.90 The film had a final lifetime gross of . On July 30, 2002, Manga Entertainment released Death and Rebirth on VHS and DVD in both dub and sub. On July 26, 2005, Manga Entertainment released Death and Rebirth and The End of Evangelion together in the United States as a two-disc set. The English production made similar creative changes in the dubbing of the film, as had been made to The End of Evangelion. One notable change was the alteration of the sound effect between the scene featuring Kaji to one of Shinji informing Asuka of his death. According to the DVD commentary, English ADR director Amanda Winn-Lee, also the voice of Rei in the dub, felt the sound was not a proper "gunshot" and replaced it with a more overt effect. However, the Japanese screenplay mentions that the sound effect is not a gunshot at all, but rather the sound of a slap (the following scene implies Asuka has slapped Shinji's face). Versions Evangelion: Death(True) screened on January 2, 1998 on the Japanese satellite TV channel WOWOW; this version of Evangelion: Death was personally re-edited by Masayuki, removing much of the new footage from episodes 21–24. Another version titled Revival of Evangelion was released on March 8, 1998 and is a unification of the movies Death(True)2 (a further edit of Death(true), with a few removed shots edited back in) and The End of Evangelion. It is considered the final form of the Evangelion movies, which had been released in several forms prior to Revival. The two were released on the ninth and tenth discs of the Renewal of Evangelion box set with the labels of Revival of Evangelion and Evangelion – The Feature Film. Death(true)2 is also the version released in the west. Reception Chris Beveridge from Mania gave it an overall "A-" score. Robert Nelson of T.H.E.M. Anime Reviews gave it a 3 out of 5. Japan Cinema gave the film a C+. Adam Arnold from Animefringe gave the film an overall score of 72%. See also *''Evangelion: Death'' (OST) *''The End of Evangelion'' References External links * * * * [http://www.animejump.com/index.php?module=prodreviews&func=showcontent&id=252 Anime Jump! review] Category:1997 anime films Category:Anime films composed by Shirō Sagisu Category:Films directed by Hideaki Anno Category:Films directed by Kazuya Tsurumaki Category:Films set in the 2010s Category:Japanese films Category:Mecha anime and manga Death and Rebirth Category:Production I.G